


With a quick wing she brushes (the wide world through)

by iwhsotb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Clexa, Clexa Week 2018, Clexaweek2018, Day One, F/F, Fluff, It's just a scratch, It's mushy cause I'm a wimp, Tiny bit of Angst, but not really, meet ugly, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwhsotb/pseuds/iwhsotb
Summary: Clarke is bringing in her spoils for trade when something goes awry. Lexa is skiving off a trade meeting during her visit to a Trikru village to continue Aden's lessons. When world's collide it's not always pretty.





	With a quick wing she brushes (the wide world through)

Another twig cracked underfoot as heavy limbs shuffled across the uneven landscape, stirring up fallen debri and crunching through piles of fallen dead leaves. Clarke heaved a sigh and, with a grunt, readjusted the heavy panther that was looped gracelessly over her shoulders, her right arm and shoulder stinging as the shifting deadweight pulled her coarse shirt across freshly gouged flesh, courtesy of the sharp panther claws which now flopped uselessly across her front, her own hands clinging to the rough fur as she reminded herself why she was doing this in the first place.

Just a few more miles. A few more steps. A little while longer.

Her decision to take the freshly killed panther back to the trading village she had passed through the day before had been an easy one. While she was comfortable procuring meat from the panther to eat, what she really needed was the fur.

The past few nights had been deathly cold, and the meager coverings she had brought with her on this hunting trip were tattered and thin; the result of a trip stretching a month too long. Still, she wasn't ready to return to Skaikru territory just yet. She needed more time, and in order to not freeze to death along with the ice-covered leaves beneath her feet, she needed warmth.

Staying continuously on the move managed to keep her blood pumping and temperature high, but her nightly rests were proving too cold to bear. So, after successfully stalking and killing a fearsome panther (the thought of which brought a smug smirk to tug at her chapped lips) she decided to make the most of it and use it to procure readymade furs, and perhaps some extra meat.

While the repetitive shuffle of her feet continued, the sound began to be joined by faraway clangs and rough shouts: the sound of the outermost training section of the village she was heading towards. As she drew closer she shifted deeper into the trees, not wanting to be seen by the village warriors, or warriors in training, preferring to deal directly with traders and market sellers, those with whom she could successfully hide her face, or barter for their silence.

It was easier to stay out of the way of those who wielded swords as if they were extensions of their bodies; those who usually responded to Skaikru strangers with anger and suspicion.

She understood. Skaikru was far enough away from where she was currently, in the midst of Trikru land, that to see her and recognise her as Skaikru, wandering alone, would immediately paint her as a spy of some sort. Wanting to avoid the annoying and.... prolonged.... situation that would create, she slunk between the thick and unyielding trunks, navigating her way through overlapping branches and thick bushes. Though her exhaustion made it difficult, Clarke tried to lift her feet as she continued to shuffle forward to quieten her steps as she approached the village, and to ensure she didn’t trip over any sly tree roots. As she focused intently on this seemingly overwhelming and gruelling exercise, she realised too late that the slight rustling she still heard was no longer her.

Clarke froze mid step.

Her automatic response to strange noises in the wild was to freeze, duck, and assess, and she did so, hunching over and moving her body so that she was between two thick bushes. Her eyes scoured through the branches to pick up any movement, while her ears catalogued each and every sound flittering around her in the now seemingly deafening forest.

Another rustle. Clarke’s head slowly shifted towards the right, where she heard the distinctive noise; something which had to be made by either a large animal, or a human. She was hoping for the former, but in her current exhaustion was unsure she could take on anything more than a hare. Even the mere thought of anything requiring a fight or a chase caused her aching legs to begin protesting. Her eyes continued to focus through the criss-crossed branches, as though trying to will something into being... her breaths came slowly, measured, while her heart pulsed with adrenaline and, though she would never admit it out loud, anxiety.

The area was silent, and she could no longer hear anything. Not a rustle, not a crunch, not the snap of a twig or an intake of breath. Nothing to indicate another person was nearby. Suddenly, she felt her right calf seize slightly, pulling and protesting against the crouch she had been trying to hold. She fumbled and cursed under her breath, lifting slightly before stomping back down to regain her balance.

It happened a second after that. She had shifted slightly, just so slightly, but clearly, she had been revealed. Swearing to herself under her breath she completely lost her footing and fell backwards, following the momentum of the arrow which now pierced her left arm. Thrown back, she landed with an 'oomph' exhaling suddenly as her hands lost the grip of her panther, making it skid away from her. As she lay trying to regain her breath, she clenched her teeth against the searing pain in her left arm.

Today had been a day of injuries, it seemed. _Maybe this is the universe’s way of telling me to just go home_ , she thought with a bitter laugh. She knew she should get up to hide from whoever was hunting her, but so far, they had not appeared, and her energy levels were far beyond drained. She had never felt so depleted in her life. Her vision blurred around the edges, and she blinked rapidly, trying to keep herself awake. It had been but a few seconds, she realised, when she heard a young voice yelling with pleasure.

"Lexa! I hit it!"

A stern voice followed, cutting off the youthful energy.

"Shh Aden, calm yourself. What have you learned about hunting?"

The young voice sighed, and with a coarse whisper responded "Sorry, Lexa. Hunters are quiet, Hunters are lost to the breath of wind and the call of birds. We see but are not seen, we hear but are not heard.”

"Good, Aden. Now, what do you think you got?"

"It was a panther, Hed- um, Lexa!"

The young boy, Aden, seemed to immediately forget his lessons about quietude, as his voice rose with excitement.

"A panther?", the stern voice, Lexa, responded with surprise. "I will be very impressed if you are correct, Aden, I did not see but a little black, and I am unsure if a single arrow would have taken down a monster of that size. And yet, we see no movement…”

Clarke, in her exhausted, dazed, state wheezed a small laugh. Lexa was clearly this boy’s teacher, and while the boy sounded not more than 10, she was speaking to him as an adult. Clarke knew she should move, should try to get away, should do anything but lay on the ground waiting for these two to happen upon her once Aden's mini-lesson was over. Even as she tried to put every ounce of willpower into moving, her body continued to betray her, her right arm grasping uselessly at the ground looking for anything to help pull herself up but finding nothing.

As she slumped from a new wave of exhaustion she realised the voices were getting closer. The stern voice, Lexa, was telling Aden to continue to be cautious, keep his bow and arrow up and have his knife ready and close in case the animal wasn't yet dead. She could hear his little feet moving closer, while it sounded as though Lexa was hanging back, letting him take the lead.

Clarke tried one last time to push herself up but stopped as she felt her head swoop and her vision blur even more. She felt her left arm give a throb and knew she must be bleeding heavily.

She carefully rolled her head to the side to look at her arm, slipping her eyes open, and managing to catch the exact moment a small head with shaggy brown hair slipped between the tangled branches of the thick bushes she had taken refuge behind. His eyes widened as he froze, eyeing the blonde woman lying prone on the ground with what was clearly his own arrow protruding from her left arm. The wound was bleeding sluggishly, her entire sleeve soaked with blood.

A few metres away he saw a dead black panther and let his confusion overwhelm him for a moment. That was what he saw! He saw it getting ready to jump over the hedge! So how did this woman get hit by his arrow? His face scrunched up as he thought it over, before his eyes flickered to hers again, and saw she was in desperate need of help. Panicking, he shot out of the bush and yelled "Heda! Come quick!"

Clarke lay prone on the ground, her breathing increasing, seeing the flashing emotions cross the young boys face before he fled and yelled something she didn't catch. Her eyes slowly dropped closed, as she came to accept that whatever was about to happen would happen. Before she could really comprehend anything beyond that, she felt a pair of soft hands cupping her face, and heard a voice yelling rapid instructions.

She opened her eyes just in time to see the young boy racing off, before turning to see glowing green eyes staring down at her. Clarke's breath hitched, not knowing what was happening, because this surely was an angel. Loose tendrils of brown hair framed a beautifully chiselled jaw, with full soft lips whispering reassurances to the now fully convinced she was hallucinating Clarke.

The green-eyed angel, who Clarke realised must be the 'Lexa' that the young boy was talking to, slowly lifted a knife towards Clarkes left arm, and with a hushed apology quickly cut the protruding end of the arrow off. Lexa then reached up to her own arm and pulled, yanking off her own sleeve and tightly tying the fabric just above the arrow wound.

Still softly whispering to the unknown blonde beauty on the ground, Lexa reached to her side, pulling out a container and directing it towards Clarke's chapped lips and now gasping mouth. The water slid down her neck and over her cheeks, but when Lexa finally managed to control her pour, it blissfully swam down Clarke's throat. Clarke choked out a broken thank you, just as a deep male voice suddenly joined them.

"What has happened, Heda?"

"Gustus, We need to get her to Nyko, she is bleeding. A lot. Help me carry her".

The man, Gustus, grunted but moved towards Clarke's feet and prepared to lift, while Lexa moved to Clarke's arms. Clarke's vision swam once more, and she felt blackness creeping in at the sides. She tried to hold onto consciousness, but it became clear it was futile. Whatever will be, will be, she reminded herself, as she slipped into the darkness.

\--

Lexa paced outside the healer’s quarters. She had no need for guards here, so she did not need to tell them to stay away, and everyone else except perimeter guards were asleep. So, she felt free to pace like a worried yongon. She did not even know this girl, this woman, this beautiful woman... so why was she feeling like this? She shook her head angrily at herself.

She fought so hard to keep her emotions in check and yet here, for a pretty face, she was, for lack of a better term, a mess. She knew it was partially guilt - it was her own student who had shot a poor unsuspecting traveller after all - but she couldn't help but think of those cloudy, piercing blue eyes that had somehow cleared as they met her own. The small gasp that escaped dry lips. The matted blonde hair, and the hoarsely whispered "thank you".

Lexa's gut roiled when she thought of the woman lying there dying while she spoke calmly to Aden about the nature of the hunt. Her stomach turned when she saw how worn and tired and broken the woman had already seemed to be, even before being pierced in the arm with an arrow.

She had seen the panther lying to the side, and knew that is what Aden must have seen, and she therefore knew she would have to continue to teach Aden about properly sighting and tracking a kill. He had been so excited he launched his arrow before Lexa had even seen where, seeing a brief flash of black and hearing a loud thump before the stillness lulled her into a false sense of calm as she talked Aden through what to do next.

Her pacing increased, and she knew that tomorrow Gustus would have already told Indra what had happened, and the two of them would berate Lexa for taking Aden hunting when she was supposed to be continuing trade talks with the village leaders.

She knew this was a trip Gustus and Indra could make on their own, but she liked to visit the villages and clans every now and then. To show her face and hear them speak. As they broke for their midday meal, however, Aden, with his big shining eyes and pouty lips, had convinced her to take him for a "quick" hunt. She should have said no, she knew, he was not yet ready for something like this, but she also knew that really, he just wanted her help to practice shooting his bow and arrow.

He was one of two Natblida who had joined her on this trip as part of their lessons, and, though she tried to hide it, it was fairly obvious he was her favourite. As they hunted, she asked him to call her Lexa, so that if anyone heard him address her they would not know immediately that it was 'Heda' he was referring to. A sneaky trick, she knew, but it had worked for her before when trying to go unnoticed, and if not for this mishap today, it would have worked again.

Lexa sighed heavily and raised her hands to scrub them along her face. Nyko had come out of the healing tent earlier to tell her the blonde was going to be okay, but that she needed a lot of rest to recover from the blood loss and exhaustion. She had sent someone to fetch the panther that had lain by the blonde woman, and had it being safely watched until she awoke. Right now, however, Lexa was struggling with her distinctly 'un-Heda-like' urges.

She needed to see her again. She couldn't sleep until she could see with her own two eyes that the beautiful woman was alive and recovering well, even if she did trust Nyko.

Taking one last deep breath, she exhaled long and slow, and moved towards the opening of the tent she knew the blonde was in.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the sliver of open tent, and a flickering candle next to the bed. Lexa inched forward, until she finally saw the woman, head on a soft pillow, and body draped with furs. Her face had been washed, as had her arm, which rested overtop of the furs. Her body now seemed devoid of dirt and blood, and the sight of her sleeping peacefully made Lexa's breath catch in her throat. She had never seen someone as angelic, and her heart thumped wildly against her ribcage, as she tried to comprehend just how beautiful this unknown woman was.

Her hands began to shake slightly, and she nervously clenched and unclenched her palms. She had never had a reaction like this to anyone before... not even Costia... the thought stinging her heart slightly. She breathed in and tilted her head to the ceiling, blinking back unwanted tears, both at the thought of her lost love, and at the completely terrifying unknown depth of her feelings for this goddess lying in front of her. This goddess which her student had shot. While Lexa herself had been standing with him. Who Lexa had then lectured and wasted precious time which could have been used to save the woman faster.

Lexa shook her head slightly, stop it, she told herself, Nyko said she is fine. She is healing well, and just needs rest, and water.

In a move Lexa knew was completely uncharacteristic, she lowered herself to sit on the side of the bed, one leg slightly tilted so that she was facing the sleeping face of the woman. She couldn't understand these feelings. She couldn't fathom them. She knew she should not be staying here, should not be sitting here, and yet she could not help herself. It was like something was pulling her in, something so strong she knew she could never deny it, even if it threw her completely and sullied her usual attempts at keeping herself as closed off from emotion as possible.

_No one is here to see it anyway_ , she thought, as she quickly glanced around the room as if to reassure herself. Her hands hadn't stopped shaking, her body viscerally reacting to this confusing maelstrom of emotions. She lifted her right hand up slowly and held her breath as she brought it tenderly, ever so tenderly, upon the woman’s cheek.

The soft skin met her fingertips, and an instant calm settled over her as she slowly moved a tendril of blonde hair off the woman's face. The soft puffs of air leaving the woman's lips made a tremulous smile appear on Lexa's lips, and she sat, contentedly watching this beauty sleep.

\--

Clarke awoke slowly. With her world coated in black she could hear hushed voices and the whisper of fabric against fur. She could sense something heavy covering her. Could feel a small tug against the covers. She felt a feather light touch, like the kiss of wind, float across her cheek. She lingered in this limbo until her eyes began to respond to her direction. Her eyelids pulled and fought, and finally opened enough to let in some hazy light, the world blurry enough that she could not figure out where she was. She blinked slowly, trying to clear her vision, and as she did so she heard a soft hum from her side. Her eyes tilted towards the sound, seeing a tall man with a bushy beard braided with beads. He looked kind, and he smiled down at her, and hummed once more before proclaiming, “Ah, so she lives.” 

Clarke continued to look at him, confused, and as she opened her mouth to ask him who he was realised her throat was too dry and parched to make any sound. He noticed immediately and brought a glass of water to her lips and answered her unspoken questions.

“I am Nyko, a healer. I am from this village, though I travel with Heda sometimes to help train her apprentices”, he smiled again at Clarke, and pulled the water away once she had drunk her fill.

“How did I get here? How long have I been here?” Clarke’s throat scratched and pulled as she spoke, her words hoarse and cracked.

Nyko began moving about the room gathering what looked like herbs and small vials and spoke as he began mixing dashes of ingredients together into a carved wooden bowl.

“Heda brought you to me two days ago after you had been pierced with an arrow, and you have been sleeping since then. This is, I think, because you were suffering from exhaustion and blood loss. I mended your arm and gave you something to help you sleep and rejuvenate. How do you feel?”

Clarke shifted on the bed, getting a feel for her mind and body, ignoring the scratch in her throat, and slowly feeling the wound on her left arm.

“I think I am well”, she responded, “my body aches, my head is cloudy, but… I think I am well. Thank you. For looking after me.”

Nyko smiled, “you are more than welcome. Tell me, what is your name?”

“Clarke.”

“Well, Clarke”, Nyko’s smile shifted into something slightly more teasing, “I think you should know that Heda has been very concerned with your progress. She has hardly left your side. I had to chase her out this morning so I could work in peace.”

Clarke knew of Heda. Of course she knew of Heda. But she had never actually _seen_ her before. Reports from her people and those who interacted with her were always that she was stern, cold, and unforgiving. Clarke wondered why such a ruthless leader would deign to stay by an injured strangers side. Perhaps it was because someone from her village had shot Clarke? As the memory suddenly swam back into her head, she was flooded with the image of the green-eyed angel. _Lexa_ , she thought. What of her? Where was she? Wasn’t she the one who started carrying Clarke back to the village? Had Heda taken over? Or had…. _wait_ , Clarke thought suddenly. He body stilling as her mind continued to tick over she gasped, eyes widening and hands flying out to grasp the furs covering her legs. _It can’t be? Surely?_ Clarke was so confused. As she thought of the tender way Lexa had handled her, and Nyko’s teasing tone with which he informed her of Heda’s continued presence, Clarke felt her face being to burn with the intensity of her blush.

Her eyes still wide, Clarke looked over at Nyko, who had been watching her process this with an ever-growing smile on his face. He winked once, closing the gap between where he stood making his remedy and the bed, holding the bowl out and indicating Clarke should drink it.

She lifted the bowl to her lips, her cheeks still burning and her mind still racing. Her questions were very quickly answered when the entrance to the tent suddenly slid open, and in walked Clarke’s green-eyed goddess. Clarke’s breath hitched, her heart racing and her stomach immediately swarming with butterflies. Lexa saw her sitting up and sped over to the bedside, the only mark of her happiness the slight widening of her eyes.

Nyko’s eyes flicked over to her, and he respectfully bowed his head and said “Heda”, before smirking and uttering a teasing “welcome back”.

Clarke’s eyes hadn’t left Lexa, who she now knew was also Heda, confirming her suspicions while immediately raising a million other questions.

Before she could think, Clarke found herself whispering “Hi. Thank you for looking after me.”

Lexa’s gaze flicked back from Nyko to Clarke, the left side of her mouth tilting up ever so slightly.

“You are welcome. It was no trouble.” Lexa’s mouth tilted down, and she exhaled a quick breath as though steadying herself. “I am sorry. About the accident.”

The words were stiff, which was echoed in Lexa’s body, her hands tightening behind her back, and her chin jutting out slightly.

Clarke did not want to presume, but she felt like she could innately understand that this stiffness was not unfeeling, or uncaring. It was guilt.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Clarke’s response was soft. The words lifting gently from the tip of her tongue, as she tried to console this woman in front of her who, though she had only properly seen her for a few minutes, Clarke could already tell held the weight of the world on her shoulders. “I promise.”

The air was charged, the link between Clarke and Lexa’s eyes remaining unbroken. The words felt too intimate for the setting, for the nature of their circumstances. For the fact that they had only just met and didn’t yet know each other. And yet…

And yet Lexa’s heart was racing. Her palms clammy and her eyes unable to tear themselves away from the woman sitting among the furs whispering words of forgiveness and consoling her.

And yet Clarke’s body trembled and her heart stuttered at the thought of this woman blaming herself for a freak accident. Her breath catching as she stared into green eyes which had so captured and enchanted her.

The silence stretched on, only to suddenly be broken by a rough cough from not two feet away, as Nyko cleared his throat to try and ease some of the tension that had suddenly taken up residence in the room. He fought to keep his smile hidden, as he quickly tried to give his last instructions before his exit.

“I need to go and check on my other patients, but it was lovely to meet you Clarke, and I am glad you are feeling better. I would like you to stay here for a few more days, to help regain your strength. Is that okay?”

“Sure”, Clarke responded. Her eyes flickered back to Lexa, internally commenting that she would rather not be leaving any time soon anyway. “Thank you, Nyko.”

He smiled once more, as Lexa thanked him by clasping his arm. Nyko nodded his head towards Lexa and uttered “Heda”, and he smiled once more before making his exit.

Lexa shifted her attention back down to the bed. “Clarke”, she whispered, “that is your name?”

“Yes.”

“It is beautiful.”

Clarke’s face flushed once again, her stomach twisting with delight. “Thank you.”

Lexa smiled softly down at Clarke, enjoying the red that filled her cheeks and the hoarse whisper of her voice.

“I wanted to let you know that my student, Aden, who shot the arrow… he is very sorry. He is a yongon, and I was teaching him. He should not have shot without properly stalking his suspected kill, but I should have taught him better before taking him out into the forest.”

Clarke’s lips twitched up at that, seeing the teacher so staunchly take responsibility for the student. In all honestly, she understood what happened and knew it was an accident. It could have been terrible. It could have killed someone – the boy’s aim was not very good, but his shot was true. But, she reminded herself, it did not. She was fine. She was sore, yes, but she was fine.

“I understand,” Clarke responded, “I know it was an accident. And I’m fine. A bit roughed up, but… fine.” She made sure to smile at Lexa, seeing the other woman’s lips twitch up ever so slightly.

“Good. I am glad,” Lexa whispered. Her eyes scanned Clarke’s face, falling more than once towards her lips before she realised and pulled them up to meet Clarke’s own eyes.

“I feel like I need to ask you,” Clarke began, causing Lexa to shake herself out of her reverie of cataloguing every single thing she found beautiful about Clarke’s face.

“I heard Aden calling you Lexa… and everyone else calling you Heda. You are my Heda, but…”

Before Clarke could finish her sentence, Lexa quickly cut in, “call me Lexa. I am your Heda, yes, but I… I think a… mishap… like this one should provide you with certain allowances.” Lexa’s own cheeks flushed at her words. They were hasty and broken and filled to the brim with shy eagerness. She did not want Clarke to think of her as her Heda, and she hoped that their relationship would not slip into the stiff structured relationship she had to have with everyone but a handful of people close to her. She could tell that Clarke was special. Could feel it in the pulsing of her heart and the tingling of her fingertips. Was itching to reach out to her and spill her emotions. If she was anyone other than who she was, she might have. But she couldn’t. And so she allowed herself a moment of vulnerability to try and show Clarke how much she meant to her. She stepped forward towards the bed. Her hands moving from their staunch position behind her and swinging to rest at her sides. As she closed in on Clarke, she lifted them to rest atop the furs. Standing there, she could see the blue of Clarke’s eyes, felt their pull like a beacon. Looked at the softness of her lips and the red that was painting her cheeks.

“Thank you, Lexa.” Clarke’s own eyes fell to Lexa’s lips, focusing there on the tongue that darted out to wet them, causing Clarke’s heart to race even faster, her whole body seeming to throb.

“Lexa,” she breathed out. “Please… tell me if I’m out of line. Tell me if… if I’ve completely misread but… I feel… I feel like I know you. I feel like I have known you. I feel… _this_ feels…”

“Special.” The word slipped past Lexa’s lips with a whisper and a sigh, as she heard everything Clarke said and felt it thrum through her veins and take on it’s own life. She felt everything Clarke was saying. Felt it deep within her. Knew that what she was feeling was _something._ Was _more._

Clarke saw the emotions flick through Lexa’s eyes and knew immediately that everything they were both feeling was connected. Never in her life had she felt so in line with another person. Had she, after only a few _moments_ known there was something incredibly _special_ about a connection with another person. It felt overwhelming. It felt exhilarating. As her eyes darted between Lexa’s eyes and her plump lips, she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Lexa’s trembling hand lifted slowly to cup Clarke’s cheek, her thumb tenderly wiping away the salty tear. Lexa’s green eyes shone with similar emotions, and her breath hitched once more as she slowly lowered her forehead to rest against Clarke’s.

Their eyes closed. Lexa’s lower lip trembled, and a soft exhale escaped Clarke’s lips. Their noses softly bumped against each other. Lexa’s cold nose coming to land against the warmth of Clarke’s cheek.

They breathed each other in, and Lexa slowly closed the gap between their waiting lips. As they touched Lexa breathed in, overwhelmed with the emotion of this moment. A tear slipped down her cheek, and her lips tingled with intensity as Clarke’s mouth worked softly against hers.

Their lips slid against each other, taking each other in and expressing something each woman knew was unfathomable. After a beat, they slowly began to break apart, chests heaving, tremulous smiles upon their tear stained faces. Their foreheads pressed against each other once more, each of them slowly leaning in for one, two, then three soft and slow pecks. They drew back slightly and opened their eyes, soaking each other in.

Clarke’s lips lifted up even more as she whispered, “Who would’ve thought that being shot in the arm with an arrow by a child would be the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

A groan left Lexa’s lips even as they shifted with suppressed humour, “Clarke!”

Clarke’s sudden heady laughter caused Lexa to break into her own chuckles, as she leaned down to press a kiss against Clarke’s temple. “As much as I do not like to see you hurt, or ever want to see you hurt again,” Lexa’s voice dropped to a whisper, “it seems it was also the best thing to happen to me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So fucking cheesy, I'm sorry. I love these dorks and I needed a break from work so thought I may as well participate in Clexa Week.


End file.
